Dominance
by WurstIsLife
Summary: Dilate/Mentorshipping. V and Kaito go on a date, but things gradually take an interesting turn as feelings are revealed. *Warning: Yaoi (boy x boy) Don't like, don't read, it's that simple.


****Author's Note****  
Guten tag everyone! WurstIsLife here with my first ever fanfic! This is based off a roleplay I had with MusicFanWithFangs. so it's still slightly in rp format. This time we have a little mentor/dilateshipping! MusicFanWithFangs and I already have established things in our rp group, so this is why Yuma has multiple lovers (we ship numerous things, but stolenshipping is the major one). Anyways, enjoy!~

Christopher Arclight made his way to the large tower that held his friend Kaito Tenjo and his family. Truth be told, he'd been harboring feelings for the other male since they were young. He'd asked Kaito to join him for a movie, expecting to get rejected, but felt a little happier when the other had said yes. When he reached the door, he knocked on it, waiting for someone to answer.

The blonde had been surprised when he came home from his honeymoon, only for his best friend to come and ask him on a...would he call it a date? He supposed so, but Haruto was overly enthusiastic about the 'date' he was going to be going on. When the knock came on the door, he headed over to it and opened it, seeing Christopher standing in the doorway. "Hey Chris" he said, smiling at him.

"Good afternoon, Kaito" the silverette replied, smiling back at him, "Are you ready to go?~" Kaito nodded. "Yeah, I'm all set." "Then shall we be on our way?" Chris asked before turning on his heels and leaving. Kaito nodded and followed Chris, not really sure what to talk about, since it had been so long since they had time to talk. Since it was quiet, Chris had decided to break the silence. "So, how was your honeymoon?"

The shorter male closed his eyes and smiled slightly. "It went well, except for the fact that Yuma's awkward in so many aspects" he said, "He was trying to be romantic, but everything he tried ended up going wrong." "That sounds like Yuma alright." The two then talked about other things and began to catch up with each other.

When they reached the theatre, the duo looked at the movies. "See anything you'd like to see?" Christopher asked, looking over at his friend. "Not particularly..." Kaito replied before turning to see a giant poster for the movie Gravity, "Wait...can we go see Gravity? I've heard it's supposed to be really good!"

"Sounds fine to me" Chris said, "After all. It's a science fiction movie, and I'm fond of those as well." With that, he went to pay for the tickets and snacks before returning and leading him to the movie room. Kaito grabbed a seat in the back of the theatre, since it had a perfect view of the screen.

Chris sat down next to him and smiled. It was good to see Kaito out of the house and relaxed every now and then. When the movie had reached a good distance in, he'd subconsciously put his arm around the back of Kaito's chair. Though the movie was interesting, Kaito hadn't gotten much sleep for the last few days, so he was still awfully tired. Eventually, he'd fallen asleep, slumping against Chris' shoulder.

Feeling the sudden weight on his shoulder, the silverette looked down and saw his friend asleep on his shoulder. He knew that Kaito was a heavy sleeper, so simply nudging him wouldn't work. Chris sighed and smiled before wrapping his arm around the other male, holding him closely. As it was cold in the theatre, Kaito, sensing warmth nearby, turned and wrapped his arms around Chris' torso, trying to get closer to the warmth. Chris' heart had started racing slightly.

He couldn't help but think about how cute Kaito looked while he was sleeping. However, once the movie was over, he shook Kaito roughly and said, "Kaito. The movie is over. It's time to leave.~" "Nnnngh..." came the groggy reply as Kaito's pale blue eyes opened slowly. When had he fallen asleep? He didn't remember, but when he noticed the position he and his friend were in, he quickly moved to stand up, clearing his throat. "S-Sorry...I must've fallen asleep..."

"Yes, you did" Christopher said, "But don't worry about it. I understand you must be tired after you've stayed up for so long." He then led Kaito out of the theatre and headed in the direction of one of his favorite restaurants. "Chris. Where are we going?" Kaito asked. "We're going to have dinner of course!~" came the sing-songy reply, "I heard your stomach growling earlier while you slept." "Well. I don't want to impose..." Kaito said. He felt weird having his friend pay for all of the stuff they're doing. "Don't be silly, Kaito" Chris said, "We're friends, and we both don't get out much, so I don't mind, really!"

When the duo reached the restaurant, Chris held the door open for Kaito. "After you~" "You could've just went in, y'know...I'm not a woman..." However, he walked inside anyway, smiling to himself. Chris was always such a gentleman, and kind to him. They both had a similar interest in space and science, and they'd been friends for god knows how long. These thoughts made the blonde's heart swell slightly with happiness.

Chris had already made the reservations, so he went over to the front desk and checked in before motioning Kaito over to their table in the corner by the window. Following the silverette to the table, Kaito blushed slightly when Chris had pulled his chair out for him. "Thank you" he said, sitting down and getting pushed up to the table.

After the two were done eating, Chris stood up and grabbed Kaito's hand, leading him to a large meadow on the outskirts of town where there was a clear sight of the stars. The sight was truly magnificent, that was, if you weren't like Chris and Kaito, who could name nearly every constellation and where they were positioned in the sky. Kaito blinked in confusion when they reached their destination. When he looked up at the sky, he smiled before laying down in the grass, motioning for Chris to come and join him.

Smiling, Chris laid down, facing the opposite direction of the smaller male, his hair fanning out in the grass underneath him. The two then spent the next half an hour or so pointing out the constellations, and just chatting about life in general. After a while, the older male took a deep breath and said, "Kaito?" The blonde tilted his head back to get a better look at his friend. "What is it, Chris?"

Steeling his nerves and gathering up his courage, Christopher said, "We've been friends for a long time now...and well...I've started to develop...certain feelings towards you." He then paused before continuing on. "I'm just going to give it to you straight..." he said, "I like you and truly enjoy being with you. I would love for you and I to be together in a loving relationship." He rolled over onto his side and asked, "Would you do me the honor of going out with me?

Kaito's eyes widened, and he gasped, turning onto his stomach to try and look at him, though he was on his side. He waited until NOW to ask this? He's married and committed to Yuma, though he guessed it didn't really matter, since Yuma had Shark and Astral in their relationship too. He searched his mind and heart before going to roll Chris over so he was looking at him. He looked him in the eyes and smiled warmly before leaning down and kissing him gently on the lips. "Yes, Chris...I'll go out with you."

Feeling the other's lips on his, and hearing his answer, the silverette smiled and said, "I'm a fool. I'd had these feelings for you for so long, but I never told you. When you told me that you were getting married to Yuma, I was happy for you, yes, but I had also felt my heart sink, knowing that I wasn't the one making you happy. If I had told you sooner, perhaps it would just be you and I, no Yuma involved..." Frowning slightly at the other's confession, he leaned back over and kissed him again, a little bit rougher. "Shhh, Chris. You're talking too much."

After holding back for so long, Chris grabbed his newfound lover and pulled him down for another kiss, wrapping his arms around Kaito's neck. Now wasn't the time for words. They were alone where nobody could see them, and he was going to take full advantage of that. He sat up and pushed Kaito back, slipping his tongue into his mouth, asking for entrance.

Caught off guard by the unexpected change in the silver haired male, Kaito gasped when his back hit the ground. He'd been kissing back just as feverishly, and when Chris had slid his tongue into his mouth, he opened his own, allowing the intrusion.

Christopher moaned in victory, as his tongue explored the blonde's hot, wet cavern. It should have been this way from the beginning. Kaito was HIS. He planned on making certain that everyone knew that, but first he was going to rid Kaito of Yuma's scent. It didn't need to be there. It was making the silverette jealous and hungry for more of the young man beneath him, wanting to wipe away any evidence that Yuma had ever been there. He began removing Kaito's coat with one hand, running his other hand up his shirt.

Kaito broke away for air, his face completely red. "C-Chris..." he moaned, "What are you...doing?" It wasn't that he minded, except for the fact that Christopher was being rather forceful about it, which was completely different from the way the silverette usually acted. He stared into Kaito's eyes like a wolf, hunting its prey. "Something I should have done a long time ago..." he said, dipping his head down and biting Kaito's neck, leaving a mark. Kaito's breath hitched and he bit his fist, holding back the moan threatening to escape his lips.

Once the coat was off, Chris made quick work of the other's pants and shirt as well. He then looked down and watched Kaito, the moonlight glistening off of the sweat on his body. He leaned down close to Kaito's ear and whispered, "You look absolutely stunning, my dear."

Kaito flipped them so that he was on top of them before removing all of Chris' clothing as well. He looked more feminine in the moonlight, and by this point, all of Kaito's inhibitions were gone. His head moved down Chris' body, leaving a trail of kisses before reaching the other male's nether-regions. The blonde licked the tip of Chris' manhood before slowly taking it into his mouth.

Christopher, at first, got confused when Kaito had flipped them over, but any questions he would have asked were soon stifled by a moan when he felt the moist warmth envelop his manhood. He hadn't been expecting THIS when he left the house earlier today.

He began moving his head, taking it in a little more each time. Once he felt it hit the back of his throat, he relaxed his throat muscles and took it all of the way to the hilt, trying not to choke on it. When he'd finally fit it all in his mouth, he let out a soft humming to vibrate the sensitive organ. "K-Kaito!" Chris cried when the vibrations ran up his body, causing his arms to give out, making him fall onto his back. He felt heat, pooling in his groin, though when Kaito began to move again, the sensation left him unable to tell him when he came.

When he felt Chris' organ twitch, he knew that he was getting ready to come, so Kaito had decided to help it along, stroking the shaft with his hands as well as his mouth. When he finally came, it had been shot down his throat, so he had to quickly pull his head back so he wouldn't choke on it. The taste was slightly bitter, but not unpleasant as he swallowed it, trying not to get any on his body, but accidentally dripping some from his mouth onto his stomach. Once he was done, he cleaned off the shaft and looked down at himself with a slight frown.

Once his breathing had gotten a little more steady, the silverette sat up and looked at Kaito, a smirk on his face. "Don't worry, Kaito. You'll have more than that on you when I'm done~" he said, caressing the other's cheek, "But you did such a good job. You deserve something too~" With that, he flipped their positions, Kaito underneath him. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a week" he whispered into Kaito's ear before nibbling on the lobe. The scent was still there. He needed to get rid of it before it consumed his dear, sweet Kaito. Since his member had already been moistened, he figured there'd be no harm in just doing it now and taking what's his. He positioned himself at Kaito's entrance and began to slowly push in.

Kaito's breath hitched again at the feeling. After all, he was normally the one on top. "I-It hurts, Chris!" he cried out, tears forming in his eyes. He paused and shushed his petite lover. "I know it does, Kaito. It's going to, but you'll feel better soon, I promise." He then continued until he was all of the way in. He whispered words of love into Kaito's ear, waiting for a sign to move.

After Kaito had time to adjust, he nodded to Chris as a signal that he could move. When he had done so, Christopher began thrusting, slowly at first, but his movements soon became faster. Kaito was so tight that Chris had to have been his first in this way. That thought made Chris smile.

Kaito continued to stifle his moans, finding it embarassing that they were doing this outside where someone could see then anyway. Christopher reached out and moved Kaito's hand from his mouth. "Don't do that, Kaito. I want to hear your marvelous voice screaming my name as I make you come."

Eventually, he gave in to Christopher's demands, his moans getting louder the faster the other male thrusted. "Chris, h-harder! Faster!" he moaned, his back arching from the pleasure. He did as he was told, moving Kaito's hips and causing the thrusts to go deeper. "Now, Kaito...who do you belong to?~" Kaito reached up and tangled his hands in Chris' long silver hair, throwing his head back and crying out when the change of angle had caused Chris to hit his prostate. His hands moved down to claw at Chris' back. "Y...You" he finally said.

Smirking and feeling victorious, Christopher reached out and grabbed Kaito's member, stroking it in time with his thrusts, making sure that he hit Kaito's prostate with every thrust. He then leaned back over and left a mark on Kaito's chest. Yes; Yuma's scent was gone now, Christopher had won. Kaito was his.

When his member was touched, it sent Kaito over the edge, and he came, covering both his chest and Chris' hand with his cum. Feeling Kaito's walls tighten around him, he came inside with one final thrust and a cry of his lover's name. The blonde released his hold on Chris' neck and collapsed on the ground, panting and feeling extremely hot. The silver haired male's strength gave out, and he fell onto Kaito's chest, feeling completely satisfied. "C-Chris...th-that was..." he panted. Christopher looked up at Kaito and replied with, "That was wonderful, Kaito." He then gave him a final, passionate kiss before gently pulling out of the blonde male.

Kaito laid there for a few minutes to catch his breath, his skin getting covered with goosebumps. He wasn't sure how he should feel at this point. He loved Yuma, sure, that would never change, but he'd had more time to get to know Christopher, and maybe, just maybe, his feelings for him were stronger than he'd first imagined.

Chris helped Kaito get his chest cleaned and got him dressed after he had dressed himself. "We should head home. It's getting awfully late" he said, looking at his watch. He then scooped the blonde up in his arms and carried him back home, laying him in his bed. "Goodnight my lovely princess~" he said, kissing him for the final time before he went home. The blonde smiled up at him. "Goodnight, Chris."


End file.
